Keluarga Uzumaki
by Kelanix 99
Summary: Bagaimanakah kisah Naruto dan Sakura setelah mereka menikah dan berkeluarga? /Oneshoot/Narusaku/Author newbie.


**Pair: Naruto x Sakura**

**Genre:Family/Humor**

**Rate= T**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya mbah Mashashi Kisimoto. Gw gk bakala  
ngak bakalan ngaku2 takut dicium **

**Warning:OC,Gaje,abal,EYD seperti biasa masih el el.**

** Yuuuhuuuu,saya kembali lagi dengan fic murahan kedua yang ber-genre Humor kali kalau tidak lucu saya masih cerita ini saya ambil dari kiriman SMS seorang sahabat makasih bwt sahabat saya Kiez#peluk2 para readers senang dengan fic kali semoga kali ini tidak seperti fic yang pertama yang ancurnya gila-gilaan.**

**Baiklah selamat membaca.*_-**

**AWAS KAU!**

**Enjoy**

Pagi yang cerah,ayampun berkokok#Yaialah#.Disebuah rumah yang dihuni oleh keluarga Uzumaki yang aman tentram dan harmonis(?).harmonis? tidak tidak,keluarga ini bahkan jauh dari kata Harmonis . kepala

keluarganya adalah seorang Rokudaime hokage yang tidak takut akan apapun(?).

**BYUUUURRRR**

Terdengar suara air yang mengguyur sesosok tubuh yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto."puahhh,Ada musuh, cepat keluar kau dasar pengecut"Kata Naruto yang masih setengah mengigau."NARUTOOO, cepat mandi dan sarapan"Ucap Sakura selaku istrinya.

Naruto terbangun dari igauannya setelah mendengar suara istri tercinta."T-tapi?".

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian cepat mandi nanti terlambat!"Narutopun

ngacir ke kamar mandi karena takut.#Katanya gak takut apapun.

.

.

**KELANIX 99**

.

.

Setelah Naruto mandi diapun duduk di meja makan di depannya duduk seorang anak hasil cintanya dengan

Sakura.

namanya Hatori

,dia memiliki rambut berwarna kuning tapi tersisir rapi kesebelah kanan sehingga membuatnya lebih tampan dari ayahnya*Author di rasengan*.Dia tdak memiliki kumis kucing seperti hijau emerald.

Setelah sarapan bersama keluarga Naruto

langsung melesat dengan hiraishin no jutsunya menuju kantor Hokage.

.

.

**KELANIX 99**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari dirumah yang tampak sedang gusar menunggu sang suami yang tidak kunjung pulang"Hatori". Ucpnya pada anak tersayang.

"Iya bu?" Hatoripun menghampiri ibunya"Ada apa?"

"Coba kamu telpon ayahmu!"perintah Ibunya."memangnya kenapa bu?"tanya Hatori yang masih polos.

"Telpon saja"

"Baklah"Kata hatori yang langsung menuju meja untuk mengambil ponsel ibunya dan langsung menghubungkannya pada ponsel ayahnya*Ceritanya disini udah ada ponsel*.

"Ibuuuuuu"Tetiak Hatori dari ruang datang menghampiri"ada apa anaku sayang"*ceilah bahasanya*.

"Tadi waktu hatori telepon ayah, kok ada suara perempuan?.Kan ayah laki-laki bu."Kata hatori dengan polos.

Sakura yang berpikiran negatifpun langsung mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat Hatori yang berdiri di depannya pun langsung ngacir ke kamar dan menulis surat wasiat(?).

"AWAS Kau Naruto, kalau pulang aku akan langsung membunuhmu!?"ancamnya.

Pucuk dicinta ulampun sial eh tiba, Narutopun pulang.

"Tadaima"ucap naruto.

"Okaeri"Naruto sang suami terkejut dengan aura membunuh istrinya"Narutoo berani-beraninya kau selingkuh, akan ku hajar kau".

"S-selingkuh? Aku tidak selingku Sakura"kata Naruto bingung sambil membuat huruf 'V' dengan tangannya.

"Jangan bohong lalu kenapa saat Hatori menelponmu malah suara perempuan yang mengangkatnya?"Ucap Sakura yang membuat suaminya semakin bingung.

"Perempuan?"tanya Naruto.

"Hah sekarang kau tertangkap basah"

"Tunggu dulu Sayang Aku.."Ucap Naruto yang langsung di potong oleh Sakura.

"Jangan panggil aku sayang, kau sudah menghianatiku pokoknya aku minta cerai."Ucap Sakura ngambeuk.

"Ce-cerai?"Tiba-tiba Hatori muncul di belakang Sakura."Nah ini dia saksinya"Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk anaknya.

Narutopun menghampirinya"Hatori benar yang mengangkat teleponmu seorang perempuan?".

"Benar"ucap Hatori yakin sambil menyilngkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya.

"Perempuan itu bilang apa padamu?"

"Kalau tidak salah perempuan itu bilang'**Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif**' kira-kira seperti itu."ucap Hatori dengan watados.

Sakura SWEATDROP mendengar kata-kata anaknya barusan.

Sementara di muka Naruto sudah muncul perempatan sambil mengepalkan tangannya Hatori

yang takut karena merasakan deathglare dari ayahnya langsung kabur"ITU OPERATOR,BAKA"Teriak Naruto.

Narutopun langsung mengejar anaknya yang hampir membuat rumah tangganya runtuh seketika.

Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa anaknya akan sama bodohnya seperti ayahnya."Apakah yang normal hanya aku saja?".ucap Sakura.

F I N

Huuuuaaaah akhir salse oge(selesai juga)

Maaf banget klo gk lucu

Mohon RevieewwwwwW


End file.
